


Трофей

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, midrifmonster



Series: Миди от G до PG-13 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/pseuds/midrifmonster
Summary: Элли едет медбратом на фронт и попадает в оккупацию.





	Трофей

— А расскажи, как вы с отцом познакомились и поженились, — попросил Ли.

Элли знал, что когда-нибудь этот момент наступит, но все равно оказался не готов.

— Уже поздно, у тебя глазки закрываются, — попробовал увильнуть он, но не удалось. Ли обхватил его за пояс и забубнил прямо в живот:

— Ну пожалуйста, папа, пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста...

Элли не умел отказывать сыну.

— Ну хорошо, — Ли тут же послушно улегся на бочок, подложив под щеку ладошку. — Это было очень давно. Тогда шла война, и я тоже уехал на фронт.

— Ты был героем! — радостно воскликнул Ли. — И перестрелял миллион врагов!

— Нет, — улыбнулся Элли. — Все гораздо скучнее. Я помогал доктору ухаживать за ранеными.

***

Когда началась война с Арнаем, Элли преисполнился самых патриотических чувств. Плакаты с призывами «Все на фронт!» висели на каждом углу, и Элли сразу же притащил один домой. Отец скривился, а папа только посмотрел встревоженно, но говорить ничего не стал. Знал: если Элли что решил, его не переупрямить.

В армию его, конечно, не взяли бы. Впрочем, в солдаты Элли и не рвался: он хотел не убивать — спасать. Зато его приняли на курсы медбратьев в ближайшем госпитале, и спустя три напряженных месяца он уже трясся в поезде, отправляющемся на Юг. Провожавшие его родители тщетно прятали тревогу: папа украдкой вытирал глаза, а отец делано сердито сводил брови. Плацкартный вагон был ободранным, окно не открывалось. Элли уезжал с тяжелым чувством, но знал: он поступает правильно. На соседних полках сидели его будущие товарищи, такие же молодые, напуганные и решительные, как он сам. Элли быстро со всеми перезнакомился.

Ехали долго, целую неделю, хотя почти нигде не останавливались и не задерживались. Даже под бомбежку ни разу не попали, проводник говорил, им очень повезло. Их вагон, наверно, был самым веселым: они шутили, играли в детские игры вроде «городов», пили чай и поедали взятое из дома, и страшные мысли отступали, война забывалась. Один медбрат, Микки, говорил, что после войны они с женихом уедут в деревню разводить коров и его новые навыки, глядишь, и пригодятся. Что потом стало с Микки? Кажется, оторвало руку. Или не ему? Элли вообще помнил войну смутно — старался лишний раз о ней не вспоминать. Но почему-то сейчас, сидя в уютной детской с Ли, страстно пожелал, чтобы Микки выжил. Его бывший товарищ, кирпично-рыжий, веснушчатый, очень прагматичный и полный энтузиазма, стал бы прекрасным хозяином фермы.

***

— Значит, ты лечил бедных солдатиков? — задумчиво проговорил Ли. — А, я понял! Папа тоже был ранен, и ты за ним ухаживал, и он в тебя влюбился! Точно! Ведь так? Я угадал?

— Ну, не совсем, — невольно усмехнулся Элли.

***

Их поселили в бараке при старом госпитале. Бараки были только что отстроены, внутри пахло смолой. Пограничный городок, куда их привезли, — Миррей — лежал в руинах, и в целом им очень повезло: немногие оставшиеся жители ютились в основном в развалинах или вовсе на улицах.

Элли надолго забыл про сон и нормальную еду. Про нормированный рабочий день тут тоже никто не вспоминал, да и не стремился. Раненых привозили по несколько партий в день: бои шли постоянно, и вскоре Элли перестал замечать грохот где-то вдалеке. Он дремал на ходу и перекусывал в редкие свободные минуты, но не считал себя героем, потому что ничем не отличался от других. Особенно доставалось врачам — они ходили серые, один раз пожилой уже врач-омега потерял сознание от переутомления у Элли на глазах. Дома было проще, но Элли ни за что бы не вернулся. Да, тяжело, но бойцам приходилось еще хуже, и Элли учился у них мужеству. Он делал добро, он приносил пользу. В каком-то извращенном смысле он был даже счастлив. Ему всегда хотелось, чтобы его ценили. В письмах родителям он писал, что горд служить своему Отечеству, не вкладывая в эти шаблонные слова ни капли фальши.

Недели две спустя после приезда Элли познакомился с альфой Даниэлем, которого ранило в живот, но, к счастью, не опасно. Он почти все время был в сознании, но вставать не мог и очень этим тяготился, и Элли старался его как-нибудь развлечь. Даниэль был обаятельным балагуром и весельчаком, и Элли незаметно для себя начал забегать к нему чаще необходимого. Тот тоже оказался не промах: стал ненавязчиво брать ладонь, шутить и невинно флиртовать. Элли краснел, сердился на шуточки лежавших рядом раненых и всезнающих медбратьев и втайне мечтал — о любви, о маленьком уютном домике, о романтических прогулках. Не здесь, здесь от жары, казалось, плавился камень, а дома по парку или по берегу речки в родном городе Даниэля. Тот много рассказывал о местах, где провел детство, и прозрачно намекал, что хотел бы показать их Элли. Элли млел и сам брал его за руку.

Все это, конечно, было ужасно глупо. Даниэль ничего ему прямо не обещал, но Элли так хотелось хоть на несколько минут в день забыть, что вокруг смерть, кровь, грязь и боль. Он выстирал свою когда-то белоснежную униформу особым местным средством и даже одолжил у Милашки Минни пудру и масло для волос. Он и сам смеялся над собой, но тогда ему было всего двадцать лет, и природа требовала своего. Даниэль его прихорашивания оценил и в тот же вечер впервые поцеловал. Элли как раз нагнулся, чтобы поменять повязку, Даниэль позвал его, он поднял голову...

Поцелуй в щеку был быстрым, немного неловким, но сердце Элли затрепыхалось, как бабочка. Его первый поцелуй. Он поспешно доделал свою работу и сбежал, но через полчаса не вытерпел и, не обращая внимания на ироничные взгляды, сам поцеловал Даниэля, тоже в щеку. Тот улыбнулся и потрепал его по голове. И похвалил его волосы: «как нежный пух». Это был счастливый день.

Дальше они зайти не успели. Еще только пару раз невинно поцеловались, и Даниэль со значением попросил достать ему бумагу, чтобы написать родителям... А потом...

Все случилось моментально. Когда-то Элли видел в фильме, как, грозно топая, к оставленному городу подходят враги и как жители готовятся лицом к лицу встретить неприятелей, чтобы биться с ними до последней капли крови. Но все произошло иначе: в ту ночь Элли впервые за долгое время прилег поспать на нормальной кровати, а проснулся от грохота, криков и звуков стрельбы. Было очень душно, хотя температура по ночам сильно падала. Рядом кто-то закричал, Элли тоже подскочил, заметался. Это была паника, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Где-то совсем близко взорвался снаряд. Элли спрятался в шкаф и замер. Он говорил себе, что нужно пойти, помочь, защищаться вместе со всеми, но руки и ноги не слушались. Он впал в странное оцепенение и просидел так несколько часов.

Много позже доктор Ресси сказал, что он счастливчик и его бережет судьба: барак только по счастливой случайности не обрушился и не загорелся.

Его нашли утром. В барак вошло несколько человек, тяжело ступая и переговариваясь на чужом гортанном языке. Потом рванули дверцу шкафа, и Элли выдернули на свет. Он заморгал, чувствуя себя ужасно жалким, прикрылся руками, задрожал. Он боялся смотреть на врагов и ждал смерти, смутно надеясь, что будет не слишком больно. Но его не убили.

Арнианцы перекинулись парой слов и потащили Элли на улицу. Но и там не пристрелили, повели к госпиталю. Элли боялся смотреть по сторонам, ему хватало запахов: гари, разорвавшихся снарядов и густого — крови. А потом он чуть не наступил на лежавшее прямо посреди дороги тело сержанта Кэллигана. Неделю назад у него была прострелена рука, и Элли делал ему перевязки. Еще молодой, крепкий альфа, ему бы жить да жить.

Элли, видевшего за все время в госпитале уже не одну смерть, это зрелище так потрясло, что он приглушенно зарыдал. Его ткнули в спину и поволокли быстрее.

В госпитале, в кабинете главного врача, уже собрали остальных медбратьев, врачей и фельдшеров. Не всех — Элли не заметил мистера Айзекса, Рока, Терри и Пегги, еще нескольких человек. Большинство держались достойно, но у всех что-то да выдавало страх и волнение: дрожащие губы, подозрительный блеск глаз, напряженная спина. Элли подтолкнули к общей группе, и он оказался рядом с фельдшером Ленни. Тот тут же стиснул его пальцы. Никто не разговаривал.

Потом пришел арнианский офицер, казалось, срисованный с плакатов: высокий, зловещий, в черной форме. Солдаты отдали ему честь, Элли судорожно сглотнул. Решалась их судьба. Он бы не удивился, если бы этот человек отдал приказ расстрелять их сию же минуту.

Однако выяснилось, что живыми они врагам нужнее. Офицер, представившийся капитаном Дирком Дорром, объявил на литанском языке, что весь медицинский персонал будет теперь лечить арнианских солдат. Взамен он позволит в оставшееся время ухаживать за ранеными литанцами, которым даже выделили отдельные палаты. Тех из персонала, кто не будет замечен в диверсантстве, отпустят во время обмена пленными.

Он говорил жестко и довольно чисто, сбиваясь в основном на интонациях. Лица врачей и медбратьев просветлели: никому не хотелось умирать. А ухаживать за ранеными... Так они, в большинстве своем, клялись лечить всех больных, не размениваясь на такие глупости, как национальность. Так думал Элли, зная, что именно об этом думают и остальные. Никто не высказался против. Работа снова закипела.

По сути, почти ничего не изменилось. Они так же продолжали жить в своем бараке, так же недосыпали и недоедали. Только теперь днем ухаживали за ранеными, говорящими на красивом гортанном языке, а ночью бежали к своим, в две темные, маленькие, предельно тесные палаты, чтобы при скуднейшем наборе средств хоть как-то облегчить их страдания.

Даниэль тоже был среди оставшихся в живых, и у Элли, когда он его увидел, сначала до боли сжалось сердце, а потом к горлу подступил комок, грозящий вылиться слезами. Не обращая ни на кого внимания, Элли пробрался между лежащими на тонких матрасах практически вповалку солдатами и обхватил лицо Даниеля ладонями. Тот улыбнулся, сказал что-то вроде: «Мы живы и еще поживем, малыш». И Элли действительно почувствовал: да, все будет хорошо.

К чести арнианцев, раненых литанцев, а также всех врачей и медбратьев кормили и даже не задирали. Всего один раз арнианский солдат попробовал затащить в подсобку Милашку Минни, но капитан Дорр велел солдату выйти на улицу, и больше того никто не видел.

Вообще, Дорр находился поблизости практически всегда. Он не пытался заговаривать с ними, лишь иногда отдавал приказы и внимательно смотрел. Его темные глаза были настолько зловещими и непроницаемыми, а взгляд — таким суровым, что каждому (как потом выяснилось) медбрату казалось, что Дорр особо пристально следит именно за ним. Элли тоже нередко чувствовал его взгляд и боролся с желанием закрыться, передернуть лопатками. Он знал, арнианскому офицеру важно, чтобы они никак не навредили раненым, но все равно было не по себе.

Прошло около месяца. Раненые арнианцы прибывали, а свои — тихо умирали. Рана на животе Даниеля снова воспалилась: им почти не давали нужных препаратов, даже чистых бинтов не хватало, и Элли слишком часто хотелось выть от отчаяния. Еще он представлял, как горюют отец и папа. Встретятся ли они снова?

Даниель переносил боль стоически, но Элли видел, как он кусает губы, как обреченно смотрит — взглядом того, кто смирился со скорой смертью. В их палате стало уже вдвое меньше человек.

Однажды Элли пришел проверить их ночью и услышал тихий даже не стон — скулеж. Плакал альфа — молоденький, не старше восемнадцати. Элли знал, что у него началась гангрена, и врачам пришлось отнять ему накануне ногу почти по живому, ведь галотан, который использовали для наркоза, арнианцы выделяли очень редко. Рядом с плачущим лежал другой альфа, намного старше, и тихо гладил его по голове. И в воздухе витала безысходность — такая же, как в глазах Даниеля, когда они с Элли встретились взглядами.

На следующий день Элли, обмирая от страха, подошел к капитану Дорру и спросил, когда начнется обмен пленными. Тот явно удивился его наглости: до этого к нему приближались лишь главные — доктор Ресси и доктор Мелли. Элли заметил, как капитан поджал губы и вздернул бровь, очевидно не собираясь отвечать, и отчаянно взмолился — мысленно, вслух бы он не осмелился. Капитан Дорр пристально посмотрел ему в глаза и, едва заметно передернув плечами, сухо объявил, что переговоры об обмене пленными подходят к концу. Он не уточнил, сколько до этого конца осталось дней или недель, но Элли хватило для радости и этого. Скоро их освободят, и он... они с Даниэлем поедут домой.

Однако спустя несколько дней Элли уже пожалел о своей выходке. Слухи об обмене пленными и прекращении войны и так стали расползаться со скоростью огня в сухом лесу, и вскоре все — от медбратьев до арнианцев, которых Элли начал немножко понимать, — принялись вслух рассуждать о том, что их ждет в ближайшем будущем. Литанцы тоже оживились, в их глазах наконец зажглась надежда. Даниэль неожиданно пошел на поправку, и даже самые тяжело раненные, кажется, раздумали так рано умирать. И Элли надеялся бы вместе со всеми — если бы не Дорр.

Ему все время казалось, что своей наглостью он вызвал у чужого офицера подозрения. Тот по-прежнему постоянно бдил где-нибудь неподалеку, переходя из палаты в палату, но теперь Элли мог поклясться: Дорр действительно прожигал его взглядом чаще других. Иногда он останавливался рядом и смотрел, как Элли меняет повязки, делает инъекции, накладывает компрессы и дает лекарства. Он ничего не говорил, но у Элли начинали так трястись руки, что однажды он даже выронил таз с теплой чистой водой, которой собирался обмыть одного из солдат. Вода, конечно, тут же разлилась по полу, и Элли съежился в ожидании удара. Но капитан Дорр лишь поднял таз и указал на лужу. Элли бросился вытирать ее. Никакого наказания не последовало.

После этого Дорр перестал подходить к нему настолько близко, да и сам Элли старался держаться как можно дальше. Вся его сущность кричала: опасность, опасность! А ведь до дома осталось совсем ничего, было бы обидно навлечь на себя смертельный арнианский гнев за такую глупую оплошность. Он приходил к Даниэлю, садился рядом, и тот мягко перебирал ему волосы, ни о чем не спрашивая. И Элли немного отпускало.

Вскоре капитан Дорр стал появляться все реже, и какое-то время Элли дышал относительно свободно. А потом Дорр возник рядом снова — поздно вечером кроме Элли работали только Ленни и Минни. Дорр подозвал его и очень напряженно поинтересовался, что Элли связывает с пленным Даниэлем Майерсом. Элли, испугавшись, замотал головой — кто знает, во что это могло вылиться, его могли обвинить в краже медикаментов ради Даниэля. Дорр удовлетворился его безмолвным ответом и ушел.

Затем начали происходить чудные вещи. Элли стал находить странные подарки — то букетик ирисов (цветов в этой полупустыне почти не было), то красивую заколку с камушком, то шелковый платочек. Они просто появлялись на его кровати в бараке, пока там никого не было, и все, от врачей до Милашки Минни, принялись радостно шутить, что у Элли завелся тайный поклонник. Элли смущался и в душе сердился — он не хотел подарков ни от кого, кроме Даниэля, но и выкидывать их побоялся, ведь поклонником мог быть только арнианец.

Из-за сплетен о случившемся узнал капитан Дорр: он молчал, но глядел так пристально и зло, что Элли почувствовал необходимость как-то оправдаться. Вдруг Дорр решит, что Элли хочет соблазнить его солдата? Так что Элли во второй раз подошел к капитану и промямлил, что он ни в коем случае не хотел бы никого разочаровать. Дорр кивнул, кажется, довольно, и на следующее же утро Элли, уходя в госпиталь, оставил на своей кровати в бараке записку, что больше не смеет ничего принимать в такие тяжелые времена. Вернувшись, он обнаружил, что на обратной стороне бумажки появился ответ: «Скромность украшает». Буквы были выписаны с большим нажимом. Но больше подарков, к счастью, не было.

А потом наконец-то начался обмен пленными.

Когда-то Элли видел в фильме, как пленные выходили на огромную площадь и под торжественную музыку один за другим менялись сторонами. На деле же собрали всех выживших литанцев и загнали их в два больших фургона. Элли не вытерпел и тоже вышел на улицу, спрятался за колонной у парадного входа госпиталя. Он смотрел, как друг за другом исчезают солдаты и высматривал Даниэля: ему казалось, что тот не мог вот так уехать. Они же не успели оставить друг другу адреса, не договорились о встрече в каком-нибудь условном месте. Наконец в фургон подсадили Даниэля. Элли увидел, как он завертел головой, словно высматривая кого-то, но их взгляды так и не встретились. Даниэль исчез, оставив в душе пустоту.

— Теперь у вас убавилось работы, — послышался из-за спины знакомый жесткий голос, и Элли впервые захотелось выцарапать Дорру глаза. Но он лишь шмыгнул обратно в здание, потупив взгляд. Друзья, Ленни и Минни, знавшие про Даниэля, принялись утешать его, но Элли в этом не нуждался. Он знал, что рано или поздно они с Даниэлем все равно будут вместе.

Прошло несколько дней. Все — врачи, фельдшеры, медбратья — были как на иголках, ждали, когда же придет их очередь, но ничего не происходило. Работы и вправду поубавилось: новых раненых не поступало, а старые выздоравливали — или умирали — и покидали свои места. Но радости это не приносило: это лишь значило, что враг продвинулся вглубь их страны, и линия фронта пролегла слишком далеко. Спустя несколько недель доктор Ресси громко спросил у Дорра, когда, по его мнению, закончится война, и тот ответил так же громко: скоро. Он сказал это таким тоном, что сомнений, кто же победит, не осталось никаких. И действительно, не прошло и месяца, как Литания сдалась.

Об этом им тоже сообщил капитан Дорр. В последние недели Элли почти его не видел — Дорр уезжал, скорее всего, в какой-нибудь командный пункт. Зачем он вернулся, было не очень ясно, тем не менее текст капитуляции властей Литании в приснопамятном кабинете главного врача прочел именно он. И при этом так взглянул на Элли, что тот испуганно обхватил себя руками. Весь медицинский персонал свободно отпускали.

Но ничего, они сдались, зато война закончилась и больше не будет убитых и искалеченных; да, они выплатят эти самые репарации, и придется отдать этот несчастный Динский бассейн, и на какое-то время они потуже затянут пояса... Но все образуется со временем. Так думал Элли, собирая свой скудный скарб. Они с Минни, Ленни и остальными собирались уехать на первом же поезде, отправляющемся на Север.

Утром перед отъездом Элли нашел на крошечной тумбочке у кровати ленточку. Шелковую, с чудным, но красивым узором, ярко-розового цвета. Чудесная ленточка, Элли давно таких не видел. Друзья-омеги тоже оценили: в один голос заявили, что это, должно быть, прощальный подарок, и Элли он пойдет невероятно. С его светлыми волосами ленточка будет смотреться очаровательно, да-да. Даже Майкл, пожилой бета-фельдшер, одобрительно прищелкнул языком. И Элли не устоял. Он повязал эту несчастную ленточку, как хотелось — будто ободок и сверху бантиком. Затем украдкой взглянул в свое крошечное карманное зеркальце и невольно залюбовался. Если бы Даниэль хоть раз увидел его таким, а не в окровавленном переднике... Он потянулся развязать ее, но тут с улицы послышался сигнал клаксона — их должны были отвезти до станции. Все засуетились, Элли тоже схватил свой чемоданчик и помчался вслед за остальными.

Он никак не мог залезть в фургон — кажется, тот же самый, на котором увозили Даниэля. Его все время оттесняли, так что он решил отойти пока в сторонку. Он глядел на лица товарищей — оживленного Минни, раскрасневшегося Билли — и представлял, что совсем скоро Госпиталь святого Примула и война станут всего лишь частью прошлого. Когда почти все погрузились, Элли встал в конец очереди, но на его плечо вдруг сзади тяжело опустилась рука. Его окутал знакомый запах раскаленного железа, и Элли задрожал, словно предчувствуя что-то страшное. Он дернулся, но его не отпустили. Он рванулся сильнее, но его обхватили руками за талию, и страшный голос прошептал что-то вроде «тише, это я» или еще какую-то неуместную глупость. Тем временем в фургон подсадили последнего — доктора Ресси, и деревянная створка закрылась. Элли закричал, забился, но тут его подхватили на руки и куда-то потащили. Элли брыкался, даже пытался кусаться, но Дорр не обращал на него внимания.

Раньше Элли никогда не приходилось видеть офицерское жилье. Капитан Дорр занимал комнату в небольшом каменном домике. Она была в идеальном порядке — максимально чистая и аккуратная. В углу стоял рукомойник, в приоткрытом шкафчике висела парадная форма. Снаружи донесся характерный звук колес, который становился все тише и тише.

Дорр посадил его на одинокий стул, но Элли тут же бросился к окну.

— Они уехали, — сказал он дрожащим от обиды голосом. — Почему вы... зачем вы... как мне теперь...

Он закрыл лицо руками.

— Ты едешь со мной, — просто сказал Дорр, нахмурившись, и указал на его волосы. — Раз ты принял брачную ленту, теперь ты мой.

— Что вы несете... — прошептал Элли и нащупал на голове злосчастную ленточку, о которой успел совсем позабыть. Он сорвал ее и бросил на пол. Теперь она походила на ядовитую змею. — Я ничего от вас не принимал и не собирался, и я уеду домой, хотите вы этого или нет. Война закончилась, вы не можете меня удерживать.

Лицо Дорра потемнело.

— Так тому и быть, — сказал он и повалил Элли на кровать.

Позже Элли думал, что его первый раз мог пройти намного хуже. Дорр безжалостно смял всякое сопротивление, но боли не причинил. И вытер ему после слезы, которые лились и лились теплыми щекотными дорожками. И погладил ярко-красную, вспухшую, чувствительную метку. Их смешавшиеся запахи раскаленного железа и полевой ромашки ощущались невозможно остро, Элли тошнило, но он не шевелился. Ему казалось, он умер. Исчез. Растворился в бескрайнем, черном, как арнианская форма, отчаянии. Дорр поднял с пола розовую ленточку и снова повязал ему. На шею.

***

— Так как же вы встретились? — нетерпеливо подергал его за рукав Ли.

— Твой отец следил, чтобы мы хорошо выполняли свою работу. А потом он заметил меня. И привез к себе домой.

— И вы сразу полюбили друг друга, да? До самой смерти?

У Элли болезненно сжалось сердце. Ему хотелось соврать, сказать, что да, это была невероятная любовь с первого взгляда, но он не мог, его малыш был уже достаточно взрослым.

— Так бывает только в сказках, — ответил он, погладив Ли по темным волосам, — в жизни сначала нужно потрудиться.

***

Дорр действительно, как и обещал, увез его в Арнай. И никто ему не помешал. Только один приезжий штатский литанец-наблюдатель было встрепенулся, но потом, явно заметив метку, усмехнулся и спросил:

— Смотрю, господин офицер, вы уезжаете с трофеем?

— Моим главным трофеем, — ответил Дорр, открывая перед Элли дверцу большого черного автомобиля. Элли еще никогда не приходилось ездить на автомобилях. Он покорно сел на обитое велюром сиденье и замер. Он бы мог позвать соотечественника на помощь, но, во-первых, сила была на стороне победителей... А во-вторых, кто послушает омегу с меткой? Если только тот не истекает кровью от побоев.

Слова Дорра о трофее еще долго звучали в его ушах. Он чувствовал себя именно так — игрушкой, вещью, чтобы похвастаться подвигами перед друзьями. Его только удивляло, что Дорр остановил свой выбор на нем, ведь в госпитале было множество омег красивее. Гораздо красивее. Они ехали два дня, останавливаясь только на ночлег, но за это время Дорр обменялся с ним едва ли десятком фраз. Только спрашивал разную ерунду: не хочет ли он пить, есть, спать. Элли ему не отвечал. И страна, по которой они ехали, оправдала все самые худшие ожидания. Жарко, каменные дома, почти полное отсутствие зелени. Он задыхался. А потом представлял, что подумает и скажет Даниэль, когда узнает, где он... И закрывал глаза.

Капитан Дорр жил в небольшом, на удивление зеленом городке, в высоком доме с резными эркерами и маленьким садом. Элли выделили светлую просторную комнату, в которой когда-то явно жил омега. На окнах висел изящный тюль, стены были выкрашены в нежно-розовый цвет, а большая кровать была устлана мягкой периной. В иных обстоятельствах Элли бы пришел в восторг.

— Я велел освободить ее для тебя, — сказал Дорр с явным ожиданием... чего?

Элли кивнул и невольно задумался, кому могла раньше принадлежать комната, до того, как ее «освободили». Бывшему мужу? Брату? Родственнику? И где они теперь?

Дорр подошел и принялся расшнуровывать его тунику.

— Не надо, — шепнул Элли, но Дорр закрыл ему рот поцелуем. Как рабу, с которым можно делать, что душе угодно.

Вскоре Дорр познакомил его с семьей: родителями, двумя братьями — альфой Луисом и омегой Фреем, а также с бесчисленным количеством близких и дальних родственников. Они устроили званый ужин, и все эти люди, черноглазые и черноволосые, таращились на Элли, как ему казалось, со снисходительным любопытством и пренебрежением. Он сидел во главе стола рядом с Дорром, как хозяин, и чувствовал себя чужаком, который никогда не станет здесь своим и навсегда останется трофеем... пока его не выкинут за ненадобностью.

Впрочем, и папа, и омега-брат Дорра отнеслись к нему весьма благожелательно: оба похвалили его «северную красоту» и пообещали помогать, «если появится нужда». Элли с удовольствием попросил бы их помочь ему сбежать… Но, конечно, не стал этого делать — не хватало только попасть под замок. Да и кому он был нужен на родине, оприходованный и помеченный арнианцем? Разве что родителям, а друзья и знакомые, наверное, уже успели вычеркнуть его имя из своих записных книжек.

Однако Дорр позволил написать родителям и даже пригласить их в гости. Элли также до боли хотелось отправить какую-нибудь весточку и Даниэлю, чтобы… попросить прощения? — но, во-первых, он так и не знал, куда слать письмо, а во-вторых, Дорр, Элли был уверен, отслеживал всю его переписку, и испытывать гнев мужа не хотелось. Родители в ответном письме пожурили его за легкомысленность, но пообещали приехать, когда обстановка хоть немного стабилизируется. Элли понимал, что на это уйдет не месяц и не два, в лучшем случае — год, а то и несколько.

Сыграли, несмотря на уже поставленную метку, шумную свадьбу, и Элли пришлось вытерпеть всякие местные традиции вроде заплетания косы «на счастливую семейную жизнь», прыжков с высоты прямо на руки Дорру и долгих поцелуев под пьяные выкрики новоиспеченной родни. Еще оказалось, что здесь женятся не в белом, а в красном, и длинная алая туника, которую принес омега-свекр, напомнила Элли одеяния древних мучеников, как их рисовали в книжках. Он хотел было вежливо отказаться, но тут омега-свекр со слезами рассказал, что сшил ее собственноручно много лет назад, специально для жениха старшего сына, и Элли заставил себя проглотить возражения. Но к храму шел так, будто собирался на эшафот.

Наняли новых слуг — Рода, бету средних лет, и юного расторопного омежку Нея. Дорр устроился на службу инженером по коммуникациям куда-то в администрацию, Элли особо в его дела не вникал. Раз в несколько дней приходил Фрей, приносил книжки, учил его арнианскому языку и рассказывал о том, как живут арнианские омеги. Оказалось, ничего особенного: живут практически как литонийцы. Они не то чтобы подружились, но с Фреем, добродушным увальнем, было легко общаться. Омега-свекр относился к Элли с гораздо большей настороженностью, но и с ним они кое-как поладили. Альфы семейства Дорров им не интересовались.

Быт постепенно налаживался.

Элли все лучше понимал арнианский язык, все легче ориентировался в городке и все больше приспосабливался к местной острой пище и жаре. Ему выдавали щедрую сумму на обновки, приятные безделушки и прочие расходы. Но он так и не смог привыкнуть к Дорру.

Дорр не был жесток к своей игрушке; возможно, этого ему не позволяла какая-никакая офицерская честь. Утром он дежурно спрашивал Элли о самочувствии, вечером, за ужином, так же равнодушно осведомлялся, чем тот занимался днем. И чем бы Элли ни занимался — ходил на рынок, готовил, гулял — Дорр, судя по его вечно сжатым губам, оставался недоволен. Элли старался сокращать свои отчеты, но это, казалось, злило Дорра только больше.

Дорр вообще производил впечатление человека, которому почти невозможно угодить. Еще на войне, в госпитале, он был предельно требователен, а теперь будто окончательно сорвался с цепи. Он выговаривал Наю за то, что тот плохо проветривает комнаты и недостаточно следит за чистотой (может, Элли и был с ним солидарен, но Дорр подбирал слишком жесткие выражения); выговаривал Роду за то, что тот не ухаживает должным образом за садом и забывает заменять букеты в комнатах на свежие. Здесь Элли вообще его не понимал: цветы в этой жаркой местности можно было вырастить лишь с большим трудом, и срезать каждое утро прекрасные розы казалось настоящим варварством. Тем более что и букеты эти пресловутые появлялись лишь в его розовой комнатке.

Самому Элли Дорр никогда не выговаривал, но по-прежнему почти с ним не общался. Вначале Элли был вообще уверен, что Дорр просто не считает его достойным собеседником, но после, узнав мужа лучше, понял: тот всего-навсего исключительно молчалив. Одиночество от этого понимания угнетало не меньше, но становилось чуть легче на душе.

В постели Дорр тоже был неразговорчив. Тот первый раз, разумеется, не остался единственным. Дорр был в своем праве, и Элли не сопротивлялся — послушно отдавал свое тело ему в пользование и старался зря не злить. Дорр брал его по-разному: очень мягко и осторожно, словно Элли был фарфоровым, а иногда — жестко, почти причиняя боль. Элли всегда лежал, не шевелясь, отчасти потому, что толком не понимал, что делать, а отчасти — из-за мыслей о Даниэле. Было бы с ним так же? Что тот подумал, когда узнал, что он оказался связан с арнианским офицером? Однажды, как раз в разгаре подобных тяжких дум, Дорр, словно что-то почувствовав, остановился и так сильно впился в зажившую метку, что она снова закровила. В ту ночь Дорр впервые ушел, не дождавшись, пока Элли заснет, и после очень долго вообще к нему не прикасался. Но потом все снова вернулось на круги своя. И Элли даже этому обрадовался: все это время они почти не виделись, и по вечерам он сам себе казался моряком, заброшенным по воле случая на населенный только дикарями остров.

Он не знал, замечает ли Дорр его одиночество, но однажды тот откуда-то привел породистого кобеля — ретривера Мая, и Элли провел немало минут, лаская и расчесывая щенка. А еще спустя несколько месяцев Элли устроился на работу.

Вообще-то в Арнае работающие омеги были скорее исключением. Как объяснил Фрей, альфы были обязаны по закону обеспечивать ближайших родственников-омег, и большинство омег предпочитало не перенапрягаться. Но Элли было скучно и тоскливо, и однажды вечером он все же заговорил с Дорром на эту тему. Тот взглянул на него весьма скептически, но пообещал «подумать и посмотреть, что можно сделать». Через несколько дней он разбудил его ранним утром и отвел в местную больницу.

Элли повидал не так много лечебных заведений, но это производило самое жалкое впечатление. Снаружи больница выглядела еще прилично, однако внутри обнаружились облезлые стены, грязь, вонь и стойкий запах камфоры. Из палаты в палату бегали запыхавшиеся санитары, раздавались характерные стоны и крики — кажется, где-то рядом было родильное отделение. Элли содрогнулся. И дома, в больнице, где он учился на медбрата, и в военном госпитале было на порядок чище и как-то… цивильнее, что ли.

Чуть позже, когда они пришли в кабинет директора больницы Айза Мера, ситуация немного прояснилась: оказалось, заведение было муниципальным, лечили здесь в основном бедняков, не хватало ни средств, ни персонала. Элли здесь были готовы принять с радостью, и сразу на должность старшего медбрата. А потом еще и обучить на фельдшера. Элли тут же согласился, а Дорр, хмуро подписывая трудовой договор, посмотрел на Мера с понятным только им двоим значением.

Элли выдали форму — белый халат и голубую шапочку, познакомили с немногочисленным больничным персоналом и тут же отправили осваиваться. Дорр пообещал в конце дня его забрать. Так для Элли опять начались трудовые будни. Жизнь снова наполнилась смыслом, и омега-свекр, сперва неодобрительно отнесшийся к этой «неприличной затее», вскоре заметил, что у Элли «блестят глазки», и вообще, «он дивно похорошел». Даже Фрей, никогда прежде не работавший, задумчиво сказал, что, наверно, в этом что-то есть.

В больнице первое время Элли помалкивал и беспрекословно выполнял приказы своего непосредственного начальника, фельдшера Пая. Поручения ему давали в основном простые: сделать инъекции, протереть мазью пролежни, поставить клизму и все в том же духе. Иногда он помогал акушеру, и эти дни были особенно тяжелыми и насыщенными. Зрелище, которое представляли рожавшие омеги, одновременно пугало и впечатляло; впрочем, на их месте Элли мог еще не скоро оказаться. Супрессанты, которыми их пичкали на фронте, были не только действенными, но и вредными, так что цикл Элли до сих пор не восстановился.

Дорр всегда являлся за ним вовремя, поэтому Элли никогда не задерживали. Возвращались домой они почти всегда пешком, и в течение прогулки Дорр расспрашивал Элли о его успехах на ниве, как он это называл, благотворительности. Элли на первых порах считал его вопросы простой формальностью, но после, разглядев в черных глазах явный интерес, начал изливать мужу душу все чаще. Больше было просто некому — письма до родителей шли слишком долго, мужнина родня его не понимала, а Май даже при всем желании не мог ему ответить. Да, именно в этом и было все дело.

Разговорившись, Элли уже не мог остановиться. Он выкладывал Дорру все подробности: фельдшер Пий порой заявлялся пьяным, санитары оставляли грязь, доктор Рург разрешал родственникам навещать заразных больных — всего этого Элли искренне не понимал. А еще больные тифом и дизентерией лежали в одной палате.

— Но почему, — возмущенно восклицал Элли, забыв, что в присутствии вечно всем недовольного мужа нужно сдерживаться, — почему этим несчастным нельзя хотя бы болеть в человеческих условиях? Я слышал их разговоры, — тут он обычно безотчетно хватался за рукав мужа, — они же идут в больницу, как на казнь. Боятся. А сколько из них остается дома? Заражает остальных? С этим нужно что-то делать!

— Ты никогда не спасешь всех, — отвечал Дорр, пожимая его пальцы. — Но делай все, что в твоих силах. Ты сможешь.

После таких напутствий Элли, воодушевившись, шел к Айзу Меру, и тот неохотно соглашался, что какие-то меры, действительно, принять необходимо. И как-то незаметно уволили халатных санитаров, выделили для заразных больных две отдельных палаты и даже заговорили о том, чтобы сделать новую пристройку и полностью перевести туда рожающих.

Элли счастливо делился своими достижениями с Дорром, и совместные возвращения домой стали неизменным источником радости. Было так приятно получать чужое одобрение и — пусть только моральную — поддержку. Впрочем, довольно скоро выяснилось, что поддержка мужа мотивирующими речами не ограничивалась.

Все в итоге оказалось просто. Элли, привычно шедший в директорский кабинет, еще издалека услышал разговор на повышенных тонах и распознал знакомый низкий голос. Конечно, он не удержался и подслушал.

— Я устал от его беготни, Дирк! — разорялся директор. — Я терплю убытки, мне приходится, как мальчишке, отчитываться перед попечителями, куда я трачу столько денег. Будь проклят день, когда я согласился взять к себе вашего несносного муженька! Еще одна жалоба, и я его уволю.

— Не уволите, — веско отрезал Дорр, — иначе о ваших растратах станет известно не только попечителям, но и тем, кто упечет вас за решетку. Мой муж еще очень молод и оттого идеалист, но в его, как вы говорите, «жалобах» есть не одно разумное зерно.

— Я не знаю, как принято в этой грязной Литании, но у меня…

— Вы, — ледяным тоном перебил его Дорр, — мне обязаны, думаю, не стоит напоминать чем, так что прошу при мне и, тем более, при моем муже выбирать выражения.

С минуту в кабинете стояла мертвенная тишина. Элли был ни жив ни мертв.

— И все же, — с некоторым усилием наконец выговорил Мер, — я прошу его приструнить, он мешает мне работать…

— Как сочту нужным, — ответил Дорр и, судя по звукам, встал. Элли еле успел нырнуть в ближайшую подсобку.

Той ночью Элли впервые попробовал оказать ласку в ответ. Он гладил сильные плечи мужа, отвечал на его поцелуи и думал, что у его разочарования была и обратная, светлая сторона. Когда все закончилось, и Дорр привычно уложил его к себе на грудь, Элли прошептал:

— Я слышал ваш разговор сегодня. И я… очень вам благодарен, — тут он накрыл ладонью губы Дорра, явно собиравшегося что-то сказать, — нет, молчите. Спасибо, что помогали, но больше не надо. Я хочу сам. Я справлюсь сам.

Дорр совсем чуть-чуть прикусил его пальцы и, когда Элли отстранился, ответил:

— Твоя смелость похвальна.

Больше он не произнес ни слова, и Элли не знал, как это воспринимать. Много позже обнаружилось, что Дорр менять своих решений вовсе не собирался. Он привозил Элли редкие книги о врачебном деле, советовал, как пресекать воровство санитаров, подсказывал, как наладить хорошие отношения с врачами, и вмешивался в его жизнь еще сотней способов. Но Элли был не против.

Лишь раз они чуть серьезно не поссорились: снова вспыхнула холера, и Дорр хотел забрать Элли из больницы. Но Элли, впервые со своего приезда в Арнай, настоял на своем — он знал, что муж в любом случае ничего ему не сделает, а в больнице он был как никогда нужен. И Дорр в итоге уступил, только попросил соблюдать осторожность. Впрочем, вскоре Элли все равно был вынужден временно уйти — у него наконец началась течка, и он забеременел.

Течку Элли запомнил плохо. В памяти сохранились только невыносимый жар, бесконечные поцелуи, руки мужа — большие и нежные, и запах — всепоглощающий запах раскаленного железа. Спустя две недели у Элли начала кружиться голова, Дорр велел ему показаться врачу, но все и так было понятно. Элли ждал ребенка.

С одной стороны, он был воодушевлен. Его собственный малыш, о котором он сможет заботиться, ради которого он будет жить. С другой... он еще крепче оказался привязан к Дорру. С ребенком шанс, что когда-нибудь муж даст ему развод или отпустит, стремился к нулю.

Дорр же, напротив, был однозначно доволен. Он стал меньше хмуриться, приносил экзотичные, но очень вкусные фрукты, регулярно доставал дорогое мороженое. Он стал раньше возвращаться по вечерам, и они подолгу прогуливались вдоль реки с Маем, как обычная семейная пара. Очень красивая пара, как не уставал повторять омега-свекр, теперь навещавший Элли ежедневно. И Элли, идя под руку с мужем, начинал невольно к нему присматриваться: да, тот был красивым альфой. Статный, с правильными чертами лица. Не раз и не два Элли перехватывал чуть завистливые взгляды омег и с глупой гордостью расправлял плечи. Дорр, если бы заметил, наверняка посмеялся бы.

Впрочем, Дорр никогда не смеялся. И не улыбался — по крайней мере, Элли. Он вообще смотрел по большей части мрачно, и его взгляд смягчался, только когда он обращал взор на папу, Фрея и... все больше округляющийся живот Элли. Теперь Дорр спал — просто спал — с Элли каждую ночь, используя свою комнату исключительно как кабинет, и каждый раз подолгу его гладил. Вначале Элли такое внимание смущало, но вскоре он привык и даже стал быстрее засыпать. Можно было представить, что его обнимает любящий человек.

Беременность прошла сравнительно легко. Ней и Род оставались всегда наготове, папа Дорра и Фрей помогали шить для малыша одежки. Еще они вместе обустраивали детскую, для которой Дорр лично сплел из ротанга изящную колыбельку. И выбирали вместе имя — долго, перебрали, кажется, не меньше сотни, — пока не остановились на «Ли». «Похоже на твое», — очень емко сказал Дорр, и Элли, смутившись, решил не возражать. Это были тихие, спокойные месяцы. Будь на месте Дорра человек, которого бы Элли выбрал сам, он был бы абсолютно счастлив.

Окончательное, нерассуждающее счастье все же пришло, когда Элли взял в руки малыша. Красного, с темным пушком на голове, синеглазого, разевающего, как котенок, крошечный ротик. Элли смотрел и не мог наглядеться. Казалось, вся его нерастраченная любовь воплотилась в этом крошечном человеке. Когда в комнату вошел Дорр, Элли не смог сдержать блаженную улыбку:

— Взгляните на своего сына.

Дорр быстро шагнул к кровати, опустился на колени и прижался губами к ладони Элли. Потом тихо проговорил:

— Я не видел прекраснее существа на земле, — и эти пафосные слова прозвучали так искренне, что Элли, не удержавшись, накрыл его руку своей. И Дорр снова поцеловал его — в губы.

Ли стал для Элли целым миром. Наслушавшись рассказов Фрея, уже родившего двоих детей, он был готов не спать, не есть и убаюкивать его ночами напролет. Но не понадобилось: малыш рос спокойным и здоровым и требовал внимания не больше, чем все дети в его возрасте. Дорр тоже подолгу возился с сыном — укачивал его, звенел погремушкой и смотрел, как Элли кормит его грудью. В такие моменты на Элли опускалось необычное умиротворение — муж сажал его к себе на колени, обнимал, периодически тыкаясь носом, и Элли думал, что он, возможно, все же не просто добытый на войне трофей, за который приходится теперь нести ответственность. Не просто папа его сына. Но кто-то... кто-то более значимый. И расслаблялся в его объятиях.

И все же Элли тосковал по родине. Скучал по зеленым лесам и полям, по снегу, по отчему дому, по родителям. По друзьям. Ему хотелось показать отцу и папе внука. Он прижился здесь, но невольно тянулся обратно. Несколько раз он говорил об этом мужу, но тот упорно не поддерживал такие темы.

Дорр отпустил его, когда Ли исполнился год. Малыш уже крепко стоял на ножках и вовсю болтал на своем детском языке, и было ясно, что он выдержит долгое путешествие. Дорр, однако, уехать не мог: его работа не терпела отлучек. Но однажды вечером, когда Элли вновь задумался над очередным полным тоски письмом от папы, он сам спросил:

— Тебе так плохо здесь?

Элли удивился и немного испугался, но ответил честно:

— Я не видел родителей почти три года. Вы сами знаете, границы сейчас практически закрыты, они не приедут. Мне не хватает их. К тому же я там вырос. Там мой дом.

Дорр вздохнул, побарабанил пальцами по ручке кресла, поправил воротник:

— Твой дом теперь здесь. Но я… могу добиться для тебя разрешения. И ты вернешься максимум через два месяца. Это ясно?

Сердце Элли затрепетало.

— Конечно.

— Возьмешь с собой Нея.

Дорр отвернулся и сжал губы. Элли уже давно понял, что тот так делает, когда волнуется.

— Спасибо, — тихо проговорил он. — Это очень многое для меня значит.

Дорр кивнул, но так больше в его сторону и не посмотрел.

Спустя две недели Дорр отвез его, Ли и Нея и железнодорожную станцию. В сумочке у Элли лежал свежеполученный пропуск, Ли весело прыгал на сиденье и повторял:

— Би-би! У-у-у!

Ней молчал: ему явно было страшновато.

Когда они расположились в вагоне и сопровождающих попросили выйти, Дорр взял Элли за руку и вывел за собой на платформу. С минуту они стояли и молча смотрели друг другу в глаза. На душе Элли было тяжело. Что ощущал Дорр, было сложно сказать.

— Береги Ли, — попросил Дорр и спустя пару секунд добавил: — И себя.

— Да, — прошептал Элли.

— Я... — Дорр запустил руку в волосы, — я хотел бы... — Поезд предупреждающе загудел. — Прости меня. За то, что все сложилось так. Если бы я мог...

Он провел большим пальцем по его метке, и Элли задрожал. Слов не находилось. Внутри все переворачивалось.

Дорр наклонился и прикоснулся к его губам. Поцеловал нежно и с такой тоской, что Элли потрясенно замер. И не успел ответить на поцелуй.

Поезд прогудел в последний раз.

— Иди, — и Дорр сам подтолкнул его к вагону. Уже стоя на ступенях, Элли обернулся и увидел в его глазах боль, неприкрытую, чистую боль. — Я отпускаю тебя, — услышал он, и поезд тронулся.

Элли поспешно прошел в вагон и прильнул к окну, у которого уже крутился Ли, усиленно махая отцу. К горлу подкатил ком горечи.

***

— И много надо трудиться? — недовольно спросил Ли. — А просто нельзя?

— Иногда можно, — успокоил его Элли, — но получается не у всех. У нас с твоим отцом не получилось.

— И что же вы делали?

— Мы? — Элли вздохнул. — Мы с ним расстались.

***

Дома за время его отсутствия изменилось многое. Было заметно, что страна обеднела — стало больше нищих, позакрывались магазины, улицы подметали редко. Родители постарели: оба поседели, отец сгорбился, а папа сильно похудел. Они встретились на том же перроне, где когда-то расстались, и долго обнимались, не в силах разжать руки.

С внуком папа и отец поладили быстро, и спустя пару дней тот уже радостно звал их «дедами» и просился на ручки. Их с Элли поселили в его бывшей комнатке, которая, кажется, единственная осталась прежней. Даже в шкафу все еще висели его старые туники.

Первые две недели прошли в какой-то постоянной суматохе. Элли рассказывал родителям и родичам — почти каждый вечер к ним наведывался кто-нибудь из родственников — о своей жизни в Арнае, а те, в свою очередь, пересказывали здешние новости и сплетни. Кто-то женился, кто-то умер, кто-то открыл свое дело, а кто-то, напротив, разорился: болтать можно было бесконечно. И Элли впитывал все это в себя, как губка, словно наконец смог напиться воды после долгого перехода по пустыне.

Еще он часто встречался с бывшими друзьями. Многие успели обзавестись собственными семьями, и всех без исключения интересовал муж Элли — кто он, как он выглядит и как они познакомились. Элли смущался, но внезапно обнаружил, что ему завидуют. Как же, отхватил богатого арнианца, да еще офицера, красавца, небось. Все очень сожалели, что Элли «забыл» привезти фотокарточку.

Кто не хотел ничего слышать о Дорре — так это его родители. Несмотря на то, что в своих письмах Элли был предельно аккуратен, они, конечно, догадались, что не все так гладко. Спустя месяц отец спросил его напрямую:

— Ты же не собираешься возвращаться? Он удерживал тебя насильно, и это твой шанс начать новую, нормальную жизнь. В своей стране. С сыном. Мы поможем тебе получить развод, и ты снова выйдешь замуж. Или останешься с нами, как захочешь.

«Но он мой муж», — собирался ответить Элли и осекся. Действительно, разве не этого он хотел последние два с половиной года? Этого. И все же здесь, в своей детской спальне, он тоже чувствовал себя чужим, совсем как тогда, когда Дорр только привез его в свою страну. Да, здесь он много лет беззаботно прожил под родительской опекой, завел первых друзей, первый раз влюбился. Здесь ходил в школу, здесь мечтал, купался в озере, играл в теннис. Сюда когда-то хотел привести Даниэля.

Но все это было детство. А там, в другой стране, у него остались не мечты, взрослые планы — найти способ улучшить городскую канализацию, растолковать хотя бы части жителей основы гигиены, убедить доктора Долла, что соляные растворы — это не просто выдумка литанийских шарлатанов, а действующее средство при холере. И там остался муж. Человек, когда-то взявший его против воли, насильно изменивший его жизнь и сумевший незаметно стать ее незаменимой частью. Человек, которого Элли так и не сумел простить.

И все же до принятия решений нужно было кое с чем разобраться.

Несколько дней Элли тщательно наводил справки. Справки о Даниэле Майерсе, сержанте Пятого полка имени Саймона Киркса. Он отправлял запросы в военные архивы, военкоматы, и вскоре ему пришел ответ. С адресом Даниэля и номером его домашнего телефона.

Элли позвонил ему при первой удобной возможности: родители ушли по делам, а Ней гулял с Ли в ближайшем парке. Через несколько долгих гудков незнакомый мужской голос ответил:

— Я слушаю.

— Здравствуйте, — заторопился Элли, — могу я поговорить с Даниэлем...

— Можете, — усмехнулись на том конце провода, — это я. С кем имею честь?

— Даниэль... — у Элли перехватило дыхание. — Это Элли. Элли До... Парк. Помните, мы познакомились в Госпитале святого Примула почти три года назад.

Даниэль попыхтел в трубку, но вскоре радостно ответил:

— Ах да, Элли, конечно, я вас помню! Как вы?

— У меня все хорошо, — тихо ответил Элли. — А у вас?

Элли и забыл, какой Даниэль разговорчивый. Вскоре он узнал, что Даниэль вылечился, женился и уже растит двух сыновей-близняшек. Открыл свой маленький цветочный магазинчик и планирует «заделать мужу омежку». Под конец он добавил:

— А вы, Элли, как, вышли замуж? Да? Повезло вашему мужу.

— Спасибо, — сказал Элли и распрощался. Потом он долго сидел с трубкой в руках, не в силах положить ее на место.

Даниэль даже не узнал его голоса. И в его душе ничего не дернулось, когда он услышал о муже и сыновьях и понял, что о нем не жалели и не сходили ума от тоски. С души свалился камень — с таким грохотом, что, казалось, его должен был услышать весь город. Все это время его самобичевание было никому не нужно; и наказание за неверность, малодушие и тщеславие не являлось искуплением. Потому что нечего было искупать.

Когда вернулись Ней и Ли, он подхватил сына и закружил его по комнатам. Ли заливисто смеялся, и Элли смеялся вместе с ним.

Через три недели их снова провожали у вагона поезда. Они возвращались в Арнай.

***

— Как расстались? — изумленно открыл рот Ли.

— А вот так! На два месяца. Я отвез тебя тогда в первый раз к дедушкам, а потом мы вернулись.

— Но почему ты уехал, папа? — Ли серьезно наморщил лоб. — Тебе было плохо?

— Понимаешь, детка, — Элли с трудом подбирал слова, — люди не всегда поступают правильно. Они могут быть жестокими и глупыми и делать ошибки, но главное, чтобы они вовремя исправлялись. Пока не стало слишком поздно.

***

Не сказать, чтобы Элли возвращался с легким сердцем. Его по-прежнему терзали сомнения, но в самой глубине души он знал, как тогда, отправляясь на фронт, что сделал верный шаг. Он был нужен там — в маленьком жарком городке Тиран, где с каждым днем холера уносила все больше жизней. Элли вез с собой книги передовых литанских докторов и откуда-то точно знал: его ценный багаж обязательно пригодится. Тем более Ли наконец подрос, и он мог вернуться в больницу на полный день.

Ли… Конечно, было страшно, что малыш тоже заразится, но Элли не мог оставить его с родителями. Во-первых, потому что сам без него не выжил бы, а во-вторых, потому что Ли, как ни крути, нужен был отец. А Дорр был хорошим, любящим, заботливым отцом, которого Элли просто не имел права лишать сына. Да и Ли, в свою очередь, по тому соскучился.

Элли не предупредил Дорра о приезде, устроил сюрприз. От вокзала до дома было полчаса ходьбы, и Элли как раз хватило времени, чтобы окончательно собраться с мыслями. На небе показались первые звезды: осенью вечерело рано, и город был тих. Носильщик, которого они наняли донести багаж, что-то бормотал о том, что негоже молодым омегам ходить в такое время в одиночку.

В окнах дома горел свет. Элли нарочно зашел с черного хода и, передав успевшего заснуть Ли Нею, отправился по какому-то наитию в гостиную. Дорр читал в кресле толстую книгу и пил коньяк. Когда Элли появился в дверном проходе, он взглянул с раздражением, которое тотчас же сменилось изумлением. И радостью.

Они не кинулись друг другу в объятия, только Дорр подошел и, взяв его за руки, пожурил за то, что не предупредил, и спросил, как перенес дорогу сын. Элли отвечал кратко, пристально глядя в глаза мужу, и видел, что его — их — ждали. Это было приятно.

Сильно пахло раскаленным железом. Дорр потянул его к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж, к спальням, и Элли ощутил ответное желание. Сразу вспомнилось, что муж никогда не скупился на ласки.

Когда они смогли отстраниться друг от друга, Дорр нежно обхватил его лицо ладонями и прошептал:

— Я не надеялся, что ты вернешься. Но верил.

И Элли, глядя прямо в его расширенные зрачки, спросил:

— Скажите… почему вы выбрали тогда меня?

Дорр попытался отодвинуться, но Элли не позволил. Он хотел видеть в его глазах правду. И Дорр, чуть обреченно прикрыв веки, заговорил.

История оказалась простой и банальной. Молоденький и беззащитный омега приглянулся офицеру-победителю, и тот недолго думая присвоил его себе. Стерпится — слюбится. По крайней мере, все звучало именно так.

Элли не выдержал, вылез из постели и подошел к окну. Сейчас он, всегда крайне стеснительный, даже не замечал своей наготы. Внутри него поднимался, как песчаная буря, гнев.

— Я не смог полюбить вас, — прямо сказал он. — Я ложусь с вами, подчиняюсь вам, воспитываю вашего сына, но не люблю. Омеги не собаки, чтобы любить тех, кто сажает их на цепь, а потом бросает кость.

Дорр, казалось, оторопел. И действительно: Элли впервые позволил себе заговорить с ним настолько откровенно. По правде говоря, он и сам поразился своей смелости.

Дорр сел, его спина была как никогда прямой.

— Я сожалею, — с явным трудом выговорил он, — что мое общество тебе до сих пор отвратительно. Я… прилагал усилия, чтобы облегчить твое здесь… пребывание, и меня… печалит, что они оказались тщетны. Но я… готов прикладывать их и дальше. Если ты дашь мне подсказку.

Элли сглотнул. Запах мужа давил сейчас, требовал подчиниться, забрать свои слова обратно. Но разум говорил, что другого подобного случая не выпадет уже, наверное, никогда.

— Вы мне не отвратительны, — очень тихо наконец ответил он. — Просто, наверно… все вышло совсем не так, как я хотел. Я думал, что встречу человека… полюблю его… он полюбит меня, и мы будем вместе. А вы… вы сделали выбор за меня.

Дорр подошел к нему и поднял его лицо за подбородок.

— Так зачем ты вернулся? Неужели у меня все же есть шанс?

Элли хотел переспросить: «Шанс на что?», но вместо этого пробормотал:

— Тут я на своем месте. Здесь больница, здесь хорошо Ли…

— Твое место рядом со мной, ты имеешь в виду, — ровным голосом уточнил Дорр.

— Да… получается, что так.

Дорр подхватил его на руки, отнес в постель и лег рядом. Вскоре он уснул, а Элли еще долго гадал: что изменит этот их внезапный разговор? И в какую сторону?..

Ничего особенно не изменилось. Дорр по-прежнему был добр к Ли, а с Элли проявлял ту немного равнодушную заботу, под, которой, наверное, и подразумевал те «тщетные усилия». Элли же, несмотря на протесты свекров, Фрея и мужа, вернулся в больницу и сразу заявил, что собирается выучиться на фельдшера. Его тянуло на свершения, и сидеть дома — пусть даже с любимым ребенком — казалось просто смерти подобно. Хотелось доказать, себе и другим, что в его возвращении был смысл.

В больнице ему обрадовались (все, кроме директора). К холере прибавился, как его называл доктор Прут, шистосомоз, и рук отчаянно не хватало. Элли поспешил развить бурную деятельность: всовывал всем привезенные книги, хотя большинство не знали литанийского, предлагал каждому, кто подвернется, улучшения, а вечером жаловался мужу, который все так же каждый день приходил его встречать:

— Но это же ужас, они не хотят знать ничего нового! Погрязли в этом своем… средневековье. Поят больных холерой простой водой, а ведь надо — соленой! Я читал! В Литании как раз недавно поставили такой опыт…

Дорр его выслушивал, едва заметно усмехался и просил одолжить эти самые мудреные литанские книги. И даже оформил подписку на медицинские журналы, хотя Элли его об этом не просил. И теперь, разобравшись с собственными бумагами, он нередко садился и внимательно изучал их — явно вдумчиво, будто ему было интересно. Элли как-то не утерпел и спросил, зачем он это делает, и тот довольно сухо ответил, что хотел бы знать, что же так увлекло его милого мужа. Элли покраснел и больше подобных вопросов не задавал, но в душе ему было приятно.

Спустя примерно месяц, за который Элли успел перессориться почти со всем медицинским персоналом (упрямцы-тугодумы!), Дорр, отложив последний талмуд, объявил, что соляными растворами делу не поможешь.

— Антисанитария, — говорил Дорр, расхаживая по гостиной и потрясая одним из журналов, — становится причиной основных инфекционных заболеваний. Процент заразившихся дизентерией, холерой, брюшным тифом и иными схожими заболеваниями можно сократить путем улучшения качества питьевой воды и улучшения канализационной городской системы. Включение в процесс лечения больных соляных растворов лишь ускорит выздоровление пострадавших, но не решит проблему.

Элли слушал его, закусив щеку, чтобы не улыбаться: Дорр словно выступал на каком-нибудь научном заседании.

— И что же вы предлагаете? — спросил он, когда Дорр наконец выдохся и сел.

— Очистить нашу реку, разумеется! — с таким решительным видом заявил Дорр, что даже Ли, который мирно играл на ковре с тряпичными куклами, поднял темную головку и восторженно пролепетал:

— Папа!

— Но как? — удивился Элли. — Простите, но разве вы справитесь один?

— Конечно, нет, — слегка улыбнулся Дорр. — Но мне поможешь ты. И мои друзья.

— Почему вы тратите на это свое время? — не вытерпел Элли.

Дорр громко захлопнул журнал и неожиданно щелкнул Элли по носу.

— Когда-нибудь ты обязательно поймешь.

Дорр окунулся в свой проект с головой. Элли, которого тоже поглотила эта идея, только удивлялся: откуда у мужа столько энергии, сил, энтузиазма, в конце концов? Ведь у Дорра была своя работа, на которой он выкладывался не меньше, но теперь он часто ложился лишь глубоко ночью, почти до утра возясь с чертежами. Даже Ли начал сердиться, что отец стал реже играть с ним, а Элли подмечал, что в уголках глаз мужа все четче проявляются морщинки. Он неоднократно пытался уговорить Дорра поспать, но тот при виде него начинал рассуждать о своих планах вслух, и Элли сам невольно загорался. И как-то внезапно обнаружилось, что Дорр вовсе не такой молчун, каким его считал Элли раньше; что он может выпить три чашки крепкого кофе за раз, а если особенно сильно увлечется, то принимается явно бесконтрольно щелкать пальцами.

Они много разговаривали, но почти исключительно о деле либо о Ли. Элли рассказывал, что в больницу привезли специальную экспериментальную кровать «с ведром», а Дорр сообщал, что лично представил свои чертежи майордому. Элли жаловался, что сил уже нет смотреть на бледные, но полные надежды лица заболевших шистосомозом детей, а Дорр обещал, что нажмет на все доступные рычаги давления, и вскоре все смогут пить чистую воду. Элли с улыбкой говорил, что Ли сегодня впервые сказал «Папа, я тебя люблю», и Дорр отрывался от бумаг, шел к сыну и подбрасывал его к потолку, а тот радостно визжал.

Они больше не спали вместе, в физическом смысле, но Элли почти каждое утро просыпался в крепких мужниных объятиях. И это отчего-то придавало сил снова встать и смело встретить очередной тяжелый день. Идти убеждать, доказывать, ухаживать за умирающими и выхаживать выздоравливающих, выполнять самую грязную работу и рассказывать, как важно пить только кипяченую воду и почему нельзя сливать все отходы в реку.

Ему было нелегко, но он, как когда-то давно, в военном госпитале, не отказался бы от своей жизни. Он видел, что их с мужем труды потихоньку приносят свои плоды, и верил, что однажды его сын и сводные племянники будут жить в чистом городе. Городе, где к смерти не приведет глоток воды и на местном кладбище не будут ежедневно раздаваться горестные крики. И он будет знать, что к этому приложил руку и он, Элли Дорр, простой омега, которому всегда хотелось быть полезным. 

А потом, примерно спустя год после возвращения из Литании, Дорр встретил его у больничных ворот с необычайно широкой улыбкой на лице. Элли вначале остановился как вкопанный, но уже через секунду бросился к нему, и Дорр подхватил его на руки и закружил.

— У нас получилось? Получилось, да? — радостно кричал Элли, уже догадываясь, что услышит в ответ.

И Дорр, наконец опустив его, кивнул:

— Они дали разрешение. И выделили деньги. На следующей же неделе мы начнем закладку труб.

Элли по-детски взвизгнул и накрыл губы мужа поцелуем. Он чувствовал себя с ним одним целым.

Дорр страстно обхватил его за талию и прижал к себе.

— Совсем молодежь бесстыжей стала, — проворчал кто-то рядом, но им было совершенно все равно.

***

— А вы исправились? — очень по-взрослому поинтересовался Ли.

— А ты как думаешь? — хитро улыбнулся Элли.

— Исправились, — довольно протянул Ли. — Потому что вы полюбили друг друга?

Элли даже немного оторопел.

— Полюбили, — кивнул он, — со временем все сложилось. Твой отец очень много для этого сделал.

Сзади раздалось покашливание. Элли оглянулся и увидел Дирка.

— Ли, отпусти папу, ему тоже пора отдыхать.

Элли поцеловал сына в лобик и послушно отправился в спальню. Его и правда уже давно клонило в сон, однако сейчас его охватило легкое беспокойство: ведь он впервые сказал вслух, что любит мужа. Во многом ради успокоения Ли, но были же и еще причины. За прошедшие годы, пока они трудились вместе ради общей цели, муж стал его самым верным соратником и близким другом. Просто однажды Элли понял, что Дирк впрягся в эту тяжелую телегу исключительно ради его удовольствия — Дирк не мог быть счастлив, пока несчастлив он. Можно было постараться простить и перестать упиваться горечью былого. А можно было...

Элли сделал этот выбор сам. Доверился. И не пожалел.

Дирк присоединился к нему через пять минут. Элли уже лежал в постели, и муж устроился рядом, положив руку на набухшую и чувствительную грудь. Через месяц они ждали второго малыша.

— Да-да, я действительно люблю тебя, — не выдержал Элли и засмеялся. — Я не соврал. Но и ты не говорил мне этих слов в лицо.

— Я до сих пор боюсь, что никогда не искуплю свою вину, — вдруг немного напряженно сказал Дирк. — Ты же знаешь, я бы многое отдал, чтобы повернуть время вспять и завоевать тебя по-настоящему. Как и подобает честному мужчине. Офицеру. Чтобы ты был счастлив со мной всегда, с самой первой секунды.

Элли повернулся к нему, и теперь они почти соприкасались носами.

— Я здесь, с тобой, — ответил он. — Что мне еще сделать? Спеть дифирамбы моему доблестному мужу, отхватившему на войне свой трофей?

— Не трофей, — оборвал его Дирк, — не говори так. Да, мне казалось тогда, на войне, что все дозволено; что я как победитель могу брать, и никто не осмелится перечить. Но я стал твоим, как только ощутил твой аромат ромашки. Ты никогда не был для меня игрушкой.

Элли улыбнулся.

— Как скажете, мой капитан.


End file.
